Noël et Vodka au coin du feu
by Mr. Tetedepigeon
Summary: Harry a vaincu Voldemort, mais a perdu un être cher. A cause de ça, il a sombré dans la dépression. Mais la nuit de Noël est propice a beaucoup de choses, et peutêtre une délivrance l'attendil?


- Bon je te fais confiance. Tu ne feras pas de bêtises, n'est-ce pas ?

- Mais non, ne t'inquiète pas. Allez file, tu vas être en retard.

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas venir avec moi ? On a de la place, tu sais, et…

- Non, je te l'ai déjà dit mille fois. Mais merci quand même…

- D'accord, d'accord… J'y vais !

- Bonne soirée !

- Ah ! Harry…

- Oui Hermione ?

- Joyeux Noël !

Harry eut un sourire désabusé.

- Joyeux Noël à toi aussi Hermione.

PLOP ! Hermione avait transplané, partie réveillonner en ce 24 Décembre avec sa famille, dans un restaurant de Londres. Elle lui avait marqué le nom et le numéro de téléphone, au cas où il aurait besoin d'elle. Elle se comportait vraiment comme une mère poule avec lui, depuis les évènements du mois de Juin. En repensant à ça, Harry se sentit à nouveau déprimé. Le grand appartement qu'il occupait paraissait tellement vide, presque froid et mort, si ce n'était les quelques touches que Hermione y avait apporté lors de ses fréquentes visites, des rideaux colorés, des coussins d'un rouge chatoyant, quelques tableaux comme cette copie des Tournesols de Van Gogh… C'est elle aussi qui avait allumé la cheminée et qui l'avait enchantée pour que le feu ne s'éteigne pas avant le lever du Soleil demain matin. Harry lui était reconnaissant du mal qu'elle se donnait pour lui, et culpabilisait d'être incapable de se reprendre en main tout seul. Cela faisait six mois qu'il vivait reclus dans cet appartement à coté de Cambridge, loin de la Magie, et surtout du monde Sorcier. Ce même monde Sorcier qui devait être en train de se préparer à fêter Noël, libéré à jamais de Voldemort, depuis que Harry l'avait vaincu il y a six mois.

Les cloches sonnèrent 21h, le tirant de ses pensées. Lentement, il se dirigea vers une fenêtre et regarda la neige tomber. Cette blancheur immaculée lui rappelait la couleur de sa peau, à Elle… Il en ressentait encore la douceur sous ses doigts… Il n'y avait personne dehors, le houx aux fenêtres et les lumières des foyers donnaient une impression de bonheur et de paix. La paix… Oui, le monde était en paix, et même si elle fut âpre à obtenir, il n'y eut au final que très peu de sang versé et presque aucun mort des deux cotés. Voldemort, Bellatrix et Peter étaient tombés, les autres Mangemorts avaient été capturés. De l'autre coté, seuls Rogue et Elle avaient payé de leur vie le prix de cette paix. Elle… Elle était morte à cause de lui, parce qu'il ne lui avait pas fait confiance. Elle lui avait donné l'espoir, Elle lui avait donné la volonté de se battre, et Elle était morte. Harry se maudit pour la millième fois depuis ce jour, et des larmes qu'il croyait à chaque fois taries glissèrent sur ses joues.

Se retournant, il alla chercher un verre et une bouteille d'un alcool moldu qu'Elle lui avait fait goûter, mais qu'il connaissait déjà de nom, de la vodka. Il sortit sa baguette et d'un geste cent fois répété, il rafraîchit la boisson jusqu'à une température inférieure à 0°C. Il se servit un verre qu'il but cul sec, et tout de suite après, un second qu'il sirota lentement. A nouveau il se cette amère réflexion sur sa misérable existence. Après tout, il avait sauvé le monde. D'après Hermione, il ne se passait pas une semaine sans que la Gazette ne lui consacre un article. Le 24 Juin était devenu fête nationale chez les sorciers, on l'appelait « le Jour de Harry Potter ». Ce même Harry Potter qui était en train de se saouler méthodiquement. Prenant la bouteille et le verre, il s'assit dans un des fauteuils devant les flammes. Un long moment passa, que seul rythmaient les glouglou du verre qui se remplissait. Harry contemplait les flammes. Sa vision quelque peu brouillée peinait à suivre les langues de feu. La bouteille était presque vide. Il restait à peine de quoi remplir deux verres. Alors qu'il se faisait cette remarque, il sentit soudai la nécessité d'aller chercher un second verre. Pourquoi ? Il ne se posa même pas la question, embrumé comme l'était son esprit. Il se releva, ou plutôt essaya de se relever. A peine fut-il debout, que des vertiges le prirent et le forcèrent à retomber dans le fauteuil. La bouteille roula par terre, et le verre explosa en milles étincelles qui reflétèrent fugacement la lueur du feu. Harry laissa échapper un juron qui aurait choqué Mrs Weasley, et se rejeta dans le fauteuil, fermant les yeux.

- Et bien Potter, on ne tient plus l'alcool ?

Cette voix ! Railleuse, cinglante, c'était la sienne, à Elle. Rouvrant aussitôt les yeux, il tourna si vite la tête vers le fauteuil à coté que ses muscles gémirent, ce dont il ne tint absolument aucun compte. Elle était là, les yeux pleins de malice, un sourire narquois sur le visage. Pourtant Elle était morte. Mais le cerveau de Harry était trop fatigué par toutes ces nuits sans sommeil, et ses capacités de réflexion étaient sérieusement amoindries par l'alcool. Elle était là, et le ton gentiment moqueur le ramena des mois en arrière, lors de ces sempiternelles joutes verbales dont ils avaient le secret. Puisqu'Elle voulait jouer, il allait jouer aussi.

-Tu serais dans un état bien pire, lui répondit-il, si tu avais bu autant que moi, Parkinson…

Le sourire de Pansy s'élargit. Il savait que c'était la réponse qu'elle attendait. Elle avait toujours su lire en lui, et obtenait systématiquement le dernier mot. Pourtant il avait continué, appréciant ces moments de liberté avec elle. Pansy ne le laissa pas replonger dans ses souvenirs.

- Vu l'état dans lequel ça te met, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu bois autant, lui rétorqua-t-elle.

Harry s'octroya un moment avant de lui répondre pour la contempler. Elle était en uniforme de Serpentard, l'insigne de Préfet accroché à la robe. Elle avait négligemment croisé sa jambe droite sur la gauche, et s'était placé de légèrement de travers dans le fauteuil afin d'appuyer le coude sur l'accoudoir et de soutenir sa tête avec sa main. Elle avait une attitude nonchalante, et tellement familière pour Harry… Il observa plus précisément son visage. L'ovale blanc qu'il formait était encadré par ses cheveux noirs si fins. Se yeux d'un vert sombre reflétaient à la fois l'éclat d'une feu et un caractère pétillant, et ses fines lèvres tranchaient sur la pâleur de sa peau par leur rouge intense. Elle aurait pu jouer Blanche-neige, mais toute son attitude était en opposition avec l'innocente candeur de l'héroïne du conte de Perrault. Ces lèvres fascinaient Harry. Il se souvint de leur fermeté et de leur douceur quand il posait les siennes dessus, il se souvint de leurs jeux, quand elles se faisaient un instant distantes, et la seconde d'après tellement possessives. Il déglutit péniblement, la gorge asséchée par la vodka. Les souvenirs remontaient, et les promesses disparues que ces moments lui avaient données le laissaient amer.

- Pourquoi ? reprit il. Pourquoi est ce que je bois ? Tu veux savoir ?

- Oui, j'aimerais que tu m'expliques, fit-elle en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le fauteuil, tu es tellement loin du Potter que j'ai connu.

Il releva la tête et leurs regards s'accrochèrent. Ses yeux le pénétraient, essayaient de mettre ses pensées au jour. Sans pouvoir baisser le regard, il articula lentement sa réponse.

- Le Potter que tu as connu n'était pas un meurtrier.

A ces mots, le sourire de Pansy s'élargit, et les commissures de ses si jolies lèvres frémirent. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle explosa de rire, un rire sauvage et libérateur, qu'il avait déjà entendu une fois, alors qu'ils faisaient des projets d'avenir farfelus dans le Parc de Poudlard. Elle reprit son souffle et s'essuya les yeux, où dansait une lueur moqueuse.

- Pardonne-moi, dit-elle d'un ton faussement désolé, mais c'était trop drôle. Tu t'en veux d'avoir tué Voldemort ? Tu es vraiment pathétique, mon pauvre. Premièrement, tu étais en état de légitime défense, tuer ou être tué, tu te souviens ? Deuxièmement, il était aussi nuisible qu'un virus, et à peu près aussi vivant. Alors pour les regrets, tu repasseras. Tu devrais plutôt te féliciter d'être encore en vie. De plus…

-ASSEZ !

Harry avait crié. Sans s'offusquer, Pansy se remit en position d'attente, ce qui troubla le jeune homme.

- Je sais tout cela Parkinson, grommela-t-il, et je suis d'ailleurs le premier surpris, mais je n'éprouve aucun regret pour l'avoir tué. Mais il n'est pas le seul que j'ai tué.

- Il y a qui d'autre ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton intéressé.

Cette attitude désarçonnait Harry. La griserie de l'alcool s'estompait à toute vitesse, et son esprit tournait plus vite. « Mais que veut-elle ? », pensa-t-il.

- J'ai tué quelqu'un d'autre ce soir là… Je t'ai tuée…

- Ah ! le coupa-t-elle. Nous y voilà ! Tu as mis le temps pour y arriver.

Elle arborait un air d'intense satisfaction sur le visage. Harry devina que c'était ce point que Pansy voulait aborder. Elle l'avait mené à ce sujet, qui lui faisait si mal, comme un général amène l'ennemi sur le terrain qu'il a choisi. Alors qu'il allait lui expliquer qu'il n'avait pas envie de parler de ça, elle reprit la parole.

- D'après toi, Potter, pourquoi je suis là ? Comme tu viens de le dire, je suis morte.

- Je ne sais pas, fit-il déstabilisé par cette question, tu es un fantôme peut-être ?

- Tu as déjà vu des vu des fantômes en Technicolor ? Moi, jamais… Et puis ça fait six mois que j'ai trépassé, j'aurais déjà eu l'occasion de venir te trouver, tu ne crois pas ?

- Mais qui es-tu alors ? Tu n'es pas…

- Ressuscitée ? Non, même si cela aurait été une grande nouvelle pour le monde entier. Tu connais la réponse Potter. Cherche encore, dit-elle avec un sourire sarcastique.

Harry était perdu. Si elle n'était ni vivante, ni fantôme, qu'était-elle ? Son regard tomba sur la bouteille de vodka presque vide, et une lente association se fit dans son esprit. La fatigue, l'alcool, l'envie qu'il avait de la revoir, sa culpabilité… En temps normal, il n'aurait même pas envisagé cette idée, mais là, désespéré et à moitié saoul, rien ne lui paraissait impossible.

- Tu es une hallucination, un mirage, une illusion… Quelque chose que j'ai créé moi-même.

- Bien ! s'exclama-t-elle en battant des mains de manière exagérée. Tu viens d'obtenir un Optimal en Psychologie avancée.

Harry secoua à nouveau la tête, et émit un rire amer.

- Le Survivant qui devient fou. Rita Skeeter va en faire une attaque.

- Tu es pitoyable, Potter, asséna-t-elle d'un ton extrêmement sérieux cette fois-ci. Je suis là pour t'aider, alors cesse de t'apitoyer sur ton sort et écoute-moi… mon Lion…

Les deux derniers avaient été prononcés avec une douceur inhabituelle. C'était son surnom, qu'elle employait quand elle se faisait romantique et laissait tomber son masque de Serpentard. Ces deux simples mots provoquèrent chez lui une vague de tendresse, suivie par un nouvel assaut du remord qui le rongeait depuis Juin.

- Pansy, je suis tellement désolé. C'est ma faute si tu es morte. Si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux…

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un murmure, et il baissa la tête pour ne plus voir ce visage.

- Je sais très bien à quel point tu culpabilises, mais ce n'est pas toi qui m'a tuée.

- Si j'aurais du te faire confiance. J'aurais du croire en toi…

- Et si nous reprenions depuis le début, Potter ? le coupa-t-elle encore une fois. Tu te souviens quand je suis venu te voir le soir de la rentrée à Poudlard, l'année dernière ?

Harry soupira et un petit sourire amusé s'afficha sur son visage.

- Oui je me souviens. Tu étais venue à moi après la répartition, pour me donner rendez-vous à minuit en haut de la Tour d'Astronomie.

- Tu remarqueras, mon cher Potter, que j'avais choisi l'endroit le plus romantique du château. Je ne fais pas les choses à moitié.

- Tu ne fais pas non plus dans la diplomatie, tu sais. A peine étais-je arrivé que tu m'as annoncé de but en blanc que tu voulais lutter contre Voldemort et que tu voulais nous aider.

- J'ai même du te le répéter trois fois. T'es vraiment long à la comprenette parfois.

- Tu admettras qu'il y avait de quoi être déstabilisé. Une Serpentarde, qui plus est une des meilleures amies de celui qui a essayé de tuer Dumbledore, venant me proposer son alliance, on ne voit pas ça tous les jours.

- Etant donné que tu ne me croyais pas, on a passé toute la nuit à en discuter. Moi qui avait espéré que ce soit bouclé en quelques minutes, afin de pouvoir rejoindre la chaleur de mon lit.

- Nous n'avons pas parlé que de ça, renchérit Harry. Nous avons aussi parlé de nous.

- Nous ne sortions pas encore ensemble, Potter. De toute façon, à l'époque, tu n'avais pas encore oublié la jeune Weasley.

- Et toi Drago.

Pansy ne releva pas la pique. L'avenir avait montré que même si Drago avait trahi le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ce n'était au final que pour son propre compte. Ni mangemort, ni phoenix, il avait attendu le bon moment pour disparaître, après avoir fourni une liasse de renseignements à l'Ordre, et neutralisé son père afin de désorganiser les mangemorts en faisant porter les soupçons sur Lucius. A la suite de quoi il avait brisé les vœux de fiançailles entre Pansy et lui. Maintenant, il avait rassemblé une élite de sorciers qui s'employaient, par des moyens officiels cette fois-ci, de préserver les avantages des Sang-Purs. La nouvelle association de Hermione, héritière de la S.A.L.E., s'employait à lutter contre la propagation de ces idées. La lutte continuait, dans un cadre légal maintenant, et presque sans coups bas. Harry sortit de ses pensées. Pansy n'avait pas bougé. Il ne doutait pas qu'elle sût très précisément ce à quoi il songeait.

- La suite de notre… collaboration fut plutôt chaotique, reprit-il. Surtout lorsque j'ai mis Ron et Hermione au courant.

- Sais-tu, Potter, que j'ai toujours jalousé ton amie Granger ? le questionna Pansy. Elle avait la beauté, l'intelligence, les amis fidèles…

- Tu te sous-estimes, Parkinson. Tu es loin d'être bête, et tu ne manques pas de charme. Quant aux amis, n'oublie pas que Ron a failli mourir pour toi.

- Toujours aussi idéaliste… soupira-t-elle. Quand comprendras-tu que ça te perdra ? De toute façon, même après que Granger ait accepté ma présence, elle se méfiait toujours de moi, et je le lui rendais bien.

- Inutile de revenir sur le passé…

Pansy éclata à nouveau de rire.

- Le passé ? Je suis le passé, Potter ! Je suis morte, martela-t-elle en détachant chaque mot.

A nouveau Harry resta silencieux. Il y avait tellement de choses qu'il voulait lui dire. Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête et ça tournait sans cesse. Il ferma les yeux et ce fut pire. Il voyait ces images qui défilaient sans cesse, son corps à elle qui tombait gracieusement dan ses bras, le regard devenu terne, son visage expriment la surprise, comme si elle s'étonnait de ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Elle était morte dans ses bras, morte pour l'avoir protégé, morte pour rien, inutilement. Lentement il reprit pied dans la réalité, s'arrachant à ces images. Il rouvrit les yeux pour voir Pansy qui semblait étudier ses réactions. Pourquoi était-elle encore là ? Ne voyait-elle pas qu'elle le faisait souffrir, elle était la preuve de sa plus grande erreur, elle attisait cette culpabilité qui lui calcinait le cœur.

- Harry, il faut qu'on aille jusqu'au bout, dit-elle. Je ne disparaîtrais que lorsque tu seras… libéré. Tu m'as fait venir pour ça, même si tu n'en es pas conscient.

- Libéré ? Je connais un moyen de me libérer, mais j'ai promis à Hermione de ne pas le faire.

Pansy ne tint aucun compte de ce qu'il venait de dire. Elle continuait à afficher un sourire mystérieux. Savait-elle seulement à quel point elle était énervante ? Harry était sur que oui. Elle avait toujours eu ce don de réussir à l'agacer, le provoquer, et elle en avait usé et abusé.

- Au début de notre « collaboration », reprit-elle, je n'avais prévu aucun lien d'amitié, ou d'affection particulière, surtout avec toi. Mais vois-tu, mon cher Harry, tu es désarmant. Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu m'avais fait confiance, ni comment tu avais réussi à persuader tes deux acolytes. Mais e fait était là. Tu me traitais comme une camarade… comme une amie… et moi je n'ai pas pu résister. J'ai accepté cette amitié que tu me donnais sans demande de retour, le comble pour une Serpentarde digne de ce nom.

- Je n'y peux rien, se défendit Harry, j'agis comme ça avec tout le monde. J'ai senti que je pouvais te faire confiance, et puisque tu voulais te battre avec nous, je t'ai considérée comme une camarade. Du moins c'était comme ça au début. Mais je serais incapable de dire quand ma vision a évolué… Peut-être lors de cette soirée de Novembre…

-Tu avais l'air si perdu, murmura-t-elle, que je n'ai pas eu le cœur à te provoquer.

- Tu m'as même pris dans tes bras, il y faisait si bon, une chaleur que je n'aurais jamais soupçonnée chez toi.

- Je t'ai donné ce soir toute la compassion dont j'étais capable. Tout le monde comptait sur toi, mais tu n'étais qu'un enfant, qui masquait aux autres le besoin désespéré d'amour de ton cœur.

Ils restèrent silencieux, les crépitements de l'âtre remplissaient l'atmosphère. Un moment passa, puis elle reprit la discussion.

- C'est à partir de ce jour que tout a changé entre nous. Un mois plus tard, nous nous embrassions. Tu te rends compte, il y a quelques jours, c'était l'anniversaire de notre premier baiser.

Harry émit un rire sans joie, avant de parler.

- J'ai adoré la tête qu'a faite Ron quand nous lui avons annoncé la nouvelle. Son meilleur ami avec une Serpentarde. Mais finalement, tout s'est bien passé. Ils ont fini par te faire confiance. Mais moi…

- Mais toi tu as agi comme il le fallait. Tu as observé la plus élémentaire des prudences. Tu vivais une époque troublée, et la moindre fuite pouvait causer ta perte.

- Je ne t'ai pas fait confiance, je t'ai trahie et ça t'a tuée… je t'ai tuée.

-Qu'est-ce que tu peux être têtu ! se facha-t-elle. C'est Voldemort qui m'a tuée ! C'est lui qui a jeté le sort !

- Un sort qui m'était destiné. Cet Avada était pour moi. Mais tu t'es jetée devant moi, tu l'as pris à ma place, parce que tu voulais me protéger.

- Réflexe purement Gryffondor. Je vous ai vraiment trop fréquenté.

- Tu es morte dans bras, tu es morte pour moi, continua Harry sans tenir compte de l'interruption, tu es morte pour rien.

Sa voix s'étrangla.

A nouveau un silence s'instaura entre les deux protagonistes. Harry se remémorait la scène, Pansy le regardait, les yeux emplis de compassion, mais aussi de volonté. Au bout de quelques minutes, Harry releva la tête.

- Pourquoi es-tu là ? Pourquoi ce soir ? Je m'enivre presque tous les soirs depuis six mois. Tu aurais pu apparaître plus tôt.

- Ne sous-estime pas la Magie de Noël, te dirait Granger. Tous ces gens heureux, qui se font plaisir et qui dégorgent de chaleur humaine, ça influe fortement sur les courants de Magie. Et peut-être n'étais-tu pas encore prêt ?

- Je n'étais pas prêt ? Prêt à quoi ? Tu es venue m'apporter la délivrance par la Mort ?

- Je suis venue t'apporter la délivrance par le pardon. Il faut que tu te pardonnes à toi-même, Harry Potter. Tu es ridicule à te morfondre comme ça, seul dans ton coin, aux bons soins de la Miss Je-sais-tout.

Retour du ton sarcastique. Un fin sourire de supériorité flottait sur les lèvres vermeilles. Le Survivant encaissa l'accusation, et sentit sa propre amertume devant cette situation.

- Je suis incapable de me pardonner, je ne sais même pas si j'en ai envie. J'aurais du t'expliquer…

- Et bien, explique moi maintenant.

Il la regarda, surpris. Elle soupira et reprit :

- Tu t'accuses de ne pas m'avoir dit quelque chose, et à cause de ça tu t'es transformé en loque humaine, tout juste capable de rafraîchir sa vodka quotidienne. Alors vas-y, libère toi ! Dis moi ce que tu ne m'as pas dit il y a six mois !

Harry était complètement perdu, dépassé. A quoi cela servirait-il de parler maintenant, à une illusion de son esprit ? Pourtant… Elle paraissait tellement réelle, et il regrettait tant de n'avoir pas eu confiance en elle. Il se sentait poussé vers elle, il fallait qu'il parle de toute façon. Les mots commencèrent à sortir, plus ou moins contre sa volonté au début.

- Tu nous as aidé pour la chasse aux Horcruxes, tu te souviens ? Pendant ce temps, nous cherchions un moyen de vaincre Voldemort, mais ça nous ne t'en parlions pas… Parce que…

- Il y avait quelqu'un qui ne me faisait pas confiance… Weasley ?

- Non…

- Granger ?

- Non, Harry respira profondément, c'était moi. J'ai demandé à Ron et Hermione de ne rien te dire. Même après que notre relation amoureuse ait commencé, j'ai continué à te cacher nos recherches sur les moyens de tuer Voldemort. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi… Après tout, je t'ai bien raconté toutes mes peines et mes douleurs, mes sentiments, mes regrets… Mais tu sais, après six années à fréquenter les Serpentards, j'avais un dernier doute… Au fond de moi, une petite voix qui me disait de me méfier quand même. Alors je n'ai pas voulu t'en parler… Après tout, tu pouvais être un espion de Voldemort. Ron ne partageait pas mon point de vue… Ou plutôt il ne partageait plus ce point de vue. Depuis que vous vous étiez sauvé mutuellement lors de la destruction du médaillon, il te faisait entièrement confiance. Mais il a respecté mon choix. Par contre, Hermione était d'accord avec moi. Et elle m'a soutenu contre Ron. A l'époque, il était encore amoureux d'elle, et il n'aurait jamais osé la défier, malgré le fait qu'il sache qu'elle ne serait jamais amoureuse de lui.

- Dis-moi Harry, est-ce que tu t'es demandé pourquoi Miss Je-sais-tout doutait elle aussi de moi ?

- Non, je pensais qu'elle avait les mêmes appréhensions que moi.

- Pfff… tu es vraiment trop innocent comme sorcier. Elle était jalouse ! Tu n'as jamais compris que si elle n'était pas amoureuse de Ron, elle l'était de toi ?

Harry resta bouche bée quelques secondes. Il n'avait pas vraiment compris la phrase de Pansy, et il dut la retourner un certain temps dans sa tête, avant d'en saisir le sens exact.

- Hermione… était... amoureuse de… moi ?

- Faux, Hermione EST amoureuse de toi ! Et ferme la bouche, tu vas gober des moustiques… Elle était jalouse de moi, moi qui sortait avec Harry Potter, le jeune homme qu'elle aimait. Et moi ça m'amusait beaucoup cette situation. Non seulement j'avais quelqu'un que j'aimais et qui m'aimait, mais en plus je faisais enrager Granger. J'avoue, ma réaction est très puérile, mais il faut savoir profiter de chaque plaisir dans la vie. Tu es d'accord avec moi ?

Harry se remettait du choc, et ne pouvait s'empêcher, après cette annonce, d'interpréter tous les signes sous cette nouvelle lumière. L'irritabilité de Hermione, exacerbée à partir de fin Décembre… Ses soupçons non justifiés envers Pansy… Leurs chicanes incessantes… Et enfin tous les actes d'affection dont elle l'entourait, depuis Juin, et même avant… Et il n'avait rien vu.

- Je suis vraiment un idiot, dit il en souriant péniblement. Et dire que je n'avais rien vu…

- Idiot, sûrement, mais pas plus que tous les hommes. Vous êtes tous pareils. Niveau sentiment, vous n'assurez pas un kopeck. Enfin bref… Les relations entre Granger, moi et toi ne sont pas importantes pour le moment. Tu devais me dire quelque chose.

Le choc de sa révélation n'était pas encore passé, mais Harry essaya de le mettre au second plan. Il reviendrait dessus plus tard.

- J'en étais où ?

- Tu étais en train de t'accuser de ne pas m'avoir parlé de tes recherches pour vaincre Voldemort. Mais est ce que tu t'en veux vraiment pour ça ? Ou bien n'est ce pas plutôt le fait que ça m'ait tué que tu te reproches ? Tu sais très bien que je t'ai caché plusieurs choses aussi… Notamment quand je partais rejoindre mes parents qui se cachaient de Voldemort. Je ne t'ai jamais dit où ils habitaient, parce qu'ils se cachaient des Mangemorts.

- Oui je sais… mais le fait que je ne t'ai pas parlé t'a tué. Finalement, au bout de plusieurs mois de recherches, nous avions finalement réussi à trouver un moyen de l'anéantir. Enfin… c'était très hasardeux, mais nous n'en avions pas d'autres. La protection qu'il avait héritée de mon sang le protégeait contre l'Avada Kedavra que j'aurais pu lui lancer, enfin on le supposait. Hermione a alors suggéré de repartir sur la base même de cette protection, l'Amour. On a alors pensé à recréer une nouvelle protection, qui retournerait à nouveau le sort de Mort contre lui. Il fallait donc que je reçoive l'Avada durant le combat. Néanmoins, cette protection, nous n'avons pas réussi à al mettre en place. J'ignore comment ma mère a réussi, mais nous n'avons pas réussi à la recréer. Quand on s'en est aperçu, nous avons cherché autre chose. Ron a trouvé un vieux témoignage d'un homme qui avait retourné l'Avada de son frère jumeau, donc qui partageait le même sang, à l'aide d'une incantation, de runes, mais surtout d'une immense volonté. En effet, il avait concentré en lui tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour le monde entier dans son cœur. Au moment de recevoir le sort, il ne pensait qu'à l'Amour, et voulait se sacrifier pour protéger le monde qu'il aimait tant. L'Avada s'est retrouvé renvoyé contre son expéditeur, à cause de leur sang commun. Tu ne le sais peut être pas, mais les sorts Impardonnables sont extrêmement puissants, mais aussi parfois indépendant. On ne sait pas trop pourquoi, mais dans ce cas là, le sang chargé d'amour a repoussé le sort vers l'autre sang, chargé de haine, mais pourtant identique.

- Vous avez donc voulu recréer ces circonstances. Voldemort partageant ton sang, ça pouvait marcher. Je suppose que Granger a retrouvé les incantations runiques nécessaires. C'était le but de la séance tatouage secrète, quelques heures avant le départ vers le dernier combat…

- Exactement. Tu vois que tu es intelligente toi aussi. Le seul souci était que je devais avoir assez de volonté pour réunir l'Amour nécessaire… C'était un plan totalement risqué, une infime chance de succès… Un espoir de fou… Je ne me sentais absolument pas prêt, mais je savais bien que je ne le serais pas plus dix ans après. On est parti tous les quatre, mais sans te mettre au courant des dernières étapes du plan. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés face à Voldemort, le combat s'est engagé. J'avais beau voir fait des progrès, je n'aurais pas tenu contre lui. Je l'ai provoqué, il fallait qu'il envoie l'Avada. Et en même temps, j'essayais de réunir tous mes sentiments d'Amour. Finalement, il a enfin envoyé ce satané sort… Mais… tu…

- Mais je me suis jeté entre toi et lui. Je l'ai pris à ta place.

- Tu ne savais pas… et tu es morte pour rien… pour rien…

La voix de Harry se brisa. C'est alors que s'éleva un petit rire cristallin, qu'il n'avait jamais entendu. Pansy riait doucement… D'une certaine manière, c'était apaisant. On aurait dit une coulée d'eau fraîche, pure.

- Pour rien ? Tu crois vraiment que je me serais sacrifiée comme ça ? Comme une cruche ? Tu as vraiment une piètre opinion de moi, mon Lion. Ne te souviens tu pas ? Juste avant que le combat ne s'engage… Je m'étais approchée de toi, et je t'avais glissé deux mots à l'oreille. C'était la première fois que je les prononçais…

- Tu m'as dit « Je t'aime »…

- Et toi tu n'as rien compris… Si moi, Pansy Parkinson, je te disais ces mots, c'est qu'ils devaient cacher quelque chose non ? Mais toi tu n'as rien vu.

- Vu quoi ?

- Vraiment désespérant… Juste avant que je ne me jette, de façon fort gracieuse d'ailleurs, entre l'Avada et toi, est-ce que tu pensais à cet instant être capable de le renvoyer ? Dis le moi !

Harry secoua la tête. Quelque chose commençait à s'enchaîner dans sa tête. Quand Voldemort lui avait envoyé le sort, il avait douté… Inconsciemment il savait qu'il ne le renverrait pas. Mais comment l'avait elle compris ? Comment pouvait-elle avoir vu le danger, alors qu'elle n'était pas au courant ? Comment… ? Une brusque illumination dans son esprit se fit. Mais ce n'était pas possible, non…

- Tu étais au courant, murmura-t-il doucement. Tu le savais. Tu connaissais notre plan. Mais…

Pansy leva le poing en signe de victoire. Elle semblait exulter, comme si enfin Harry était arrivé là où elle le voulait.

- Enfin, tu as compris ! Il faut dire que j'ai bien dissimulé les choses. Non, ne m'interromps pas, fit elle en levant la main. Bien sur que oui, j'étais au courant. Je ne suis pas stupide, comme tu me l'as gentiment dit il y a quelques minutes. Il fallait être aveugle pour ne pas voir ce que vous prépariez. J'ai utilisé quelques moyens déloyaux je l'admets. Il faudra que tu penses à féliciter les jumeaux Weasley pour leurs Oreilles à Rallonge, c'est vraiment efficace. Sans compter les quelques séances de Legilimencie que j'ai fait subir à Ron sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Pas très sympa je l'avoue. Je savais ce que vous prépariez, et je savais que ça risquait fort de ne pas marcher… Je ne doutais pas de ta capacité à aimer. Mais ce genre de sentiment ne se commande pas. Tu ne trouves pas ça ironique ? Une Serpentarde qui donne des cours sur les sentiments… Revenons à nos moutons…

- Tu t'es jetée exprès entre Voldemort et moi ?

L'esprit de Harry basculait, et une lumière déchira la pénombre qui l'habitait…

- Oui et non… Je voulais que tu vives. J'étais prête à me sacrifier pour ça, pour te protéger. Mais j'avais compris que je pourrais profiter de ça pour réveiller l'Amour en ton cœur. Quand je suis morte, qu'as-tu ressenti ?

Harry répondit lentement, au fur et à mesure que la vérité se faisait plus brillante dans sa tête.

- Je me suis senti déchiré, comme lorsque Sirius était mort. Je t'ai pleurée dans mes bras, et la rage que j'ai ressentie a disparu très vite, remplacée par le désir que j'avais de te revoir… Je ne pensais plus qu'à toi, et à mon Amour pour toi, tout comme lorsque Voldemort a essayé de prendre le contrôle de mon esprit au Ministère. Profitant du fait que j'étais à terre, avec toi dans mes bras, Voldemort a relancé l'Avada. Je n'en étais même pas conscient, j'ai entendu Hermione crier, une explosion et tout est devenu noir… Quand je me suis réveillé, Hermione était en larmes, et Ron m'a félicité. L'Avada s'était retourné contre Voldemort. Et moi j'avais hérité d'une nouvelle cicatrice, au niveau du cœur.

- Tu as compris maintenant ? J'étais prête à mourir pour toi, et quand je t'ai dit « je t'aime », j'ai pu lire dans tes yeux la réponse. Je savais que si j'arrivais à faire exploser en toi ce que tu ressentais pour moi, tu le vaincrais…

Pansy avait les larmes aux yeux, mais un sourire doux flottait sur ses lèvres. Harry pleurait lui aussi… Enfin il avait compris. En se jetant entre l'Avada et lui, elle l'avait sauvé, et son sacrifice n'aura pas été inutile contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé tous ces mois. Le silence fit suite à toutes ces révélations. Pendant de longues minutes, Harry resta sans rien dire, appréciant la disparition progressive de son sentiment de culpabilité. Il ne disparut pas complètement… Mais elle lui avait pardonné pour sa mort, et il avait enfin des raisons de se pardonner lui aussi. Finalement il reprit la parole.

- Voilà pourquoi tu es venue me voir aujourd'hui. Tu m'as sauvé, une seconde fois, tu sais…

- Oui je sais, reprit elle. Mais que ça ne devienne pas une habitude. Alors maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir d'arrêter de boire le soir, ok ? Et tu vas sortir un peu. Il y a tout le monde sorcier qui t'attend, et tu as une grande place à prendre là-bas. Je te vois bien en Auror, ou Médicomage…

- Scrimgeour a peur que je ne veuille devenir Ministre. Il est comme Fudge au final…

- Le prochain Ministre sera une femme… et tu sais très bien à qui je fais allusion.

Ils s'échangèrent un sourire complice.

- Merci Pansy…

- Mais de rien, Harry… Bon ce n'est pas tout ça mais je dois y aller moi.

La phrase tomba comme un couperet. Il l'avait enfin revue, et elle devait partir. Il aurait tant aimé qu'elle reste… Il avait tellement pensé à elle, il avait tellement besoin d'elle.

- Non, Potter, ne dis rien, ce n'est déjà pas facile !

- Mais…

- Chut !

Elle sortit vivement de son fauteuil, et s'avança vers lui. Il ne disait plus rien, se contentant de la regarder s'avancer, à sa manière féline. Au loin sonnaient les cloches, il était minuit. Elle se baissa doucement vers lui, et leurs lèvres s'approchèrent…

Deux heures du matin venaient de sonner quand Hermione arriva en transplanant dans l'appartement de Harry. Le repas était fini et elle avait raccompagné ses parents. Avant d'aller s'écrouler dans son lit, elle avait tenu à vérifier si Harry allait bien. Elle espérait tellement qu'il se remette de ces évènements. Alors peut-être pourrait-elle lui parler de ses sentiments… Elle secoua la tête. En regardant autour d'elle, elle vit que l'appartement était toujours en ordre, c'était bon signe. Elle entendit soudain une faible respiration venant de la cheminée. Elle s'approcha doucement. Harry dormait sur le fauteuil… Pour la première fois depuis six mois, Harry dormait paisiblement, un léger sourire aux lèvres. L'unique bouteille par terre n'était pas tout à fait vide… Hermione eut un sourire de victoire. Elle sortit sa baguette, et murmura _Wingardium Leviosa_ en direction de Harry. Lentement, elle l'amena dans le lit, et le borda. Elle resta quelques minutes à lui caresser le visage du bout des doigts. Il avait l'air si apaisé. Doucement elle se pencha et lui embrassa le front, puis elle sortit à pas lent de la chambre. En passant près du feu, elle vit un morceau de parchemin, portant son nom. Intriguée, elle se pencha pour le ramasser et le déplia.

« Prend bien soin de lui »

Hermione sourit. Elle eut un sourire amusé.

-Tu sais quoi, Pansy ? On aurait pu devenir amies tout les deux. Maintenant, il est à moi, mais je te promets de faire en sorte qu'il soit heureux, et qu'il ne t'oublie pas.

Les flammes crépitèrent légèrement, comme un petit rire qui lui répondait.


End file.
